Sensei
by Ayumu and Sakura
Summary: Sasuke is perched in a tree doing nothing, when wandering Kakashi comes up..Click the fanfic title to find out what happens. Warning: Kakashi without his mask on. Kakashi x Sasuke


Ayumu: Yeah! My first Naruto fic!

Sakura (not the one from Naruto): You mean OUR first Naruto fic.

Ayumu: Oh yeah! OUR first Naruto fic! Sakura's co-writing it. The fluffyness is all me though.

Sakura: And all the other stuff we love so much is me!

Ayumu: But it's not gonna be THAT bad.

Sakura: (averts eyes)

Ayumu: (narrows eyes) Sakura.

Naruto: (comes into the room) Hey! I've never been in here before! Hey! Sasuke come here!

Sasuke: (irritated) What?

Naruto: Auh! Cranky! Someone needs a nappy nap!

Sasuke: Shut up, Naruto.

Sakura (still not the one from Naruto): Hey!

Naruto: So this is where you guys do all your fanfics. Yeah! We get to come in here now!

Sakura: Yup!

Ayumu: (goes up to Sasuke) Ello Sasy!

Sasuke: Shut up, you moron.

Ayumu: Auh! Some one needs some chocolate!

Sasuke: Don't you dare!

Ayumu: But it was fun!

Sakura (AGAIN, still not the one from Naruto): It was fun!

Sasuke: Not for me.

Naruto: That was hilar-

Sasuke: Naruto, say another word and I'll rip out your precious voice box.

Ayumu: Hey! Stop stealing lines from Hiei!

Sasuke: (glares)

Ayumu: Eeep!

Sakura: Auh…Guys? We need to start the fic.

Ayumu: Oh yeah! Naruto do the Disclaimer! Sasuke do the Warning.

Naruto: Kay! Disclaimer: Ayumu and Sakura do not own Naruto or any of it's characters, and probably never will, which Sasuke is very thankful of.

Sasuke: Yes I am. I never want those loons owning the show or any other anime for that matter.

Ayumu: You're mean Sasuke!

Sasuke: And I care why?

Ayumu: (grumbles)….Sakura are you going to speak at all?

Sakura: (slips of hand she layed her head on) I'm awake!

Ayumu: -.-'

Sasuke: (rolls eyes) Warning: brief language. Shonen ai. KakashixSa- I'm not saying it.

Ayumu: Please Sasuke!

Sasuke: No.

Ayumu: Fine. KAKAS-(Sasuke covers his mouth quickly)

Sasuke: Fine. Fine. I'll do it. Just don't call that pervert in here.

Ayumu: (smiles in triumph)

Sasuke: (glowers) Warning: Shonen ai……Kakashi…..x…

Ayumu: Go on!

Sasuke: KakashixSasuke….

Ayumu; See! That wasn't that bad!

Sasuke: Whatever.

Ayumu: On with the fic! SAKURA! WE'RE STARTING THE FIC!

Sakura: (slips off arm again) I'm awake!

* * *

**Sensei**

**Chapter one: Morning**

* * *

Sasuke was perched outside on a tree branch on an extremely hot morning. Thankfully, Mother Nature gave him a break as the wind started to blow.

Because of the heat Sasuke was decked out in navy blue shorts trimmed in white and a white T-shirt with navy blue lettering of 01 and of course his leaf headband.

Around mid-morning Kakashi came wandering up.

"Good morning, Sasuke! Sure is a hot one today isn't it?" he chirped, smiling up at his student. Sasuke averted his eyes to the silver haired man below him. Wondering to himself how the hell Kakashi could stand to wear his usual clothing on a day like today.

"What do you want, pervert?" Kakashi smiled brighter, Sasuke could tell even though his sensei was still wearing his mask, not really affected by being called pervert.

"Nothing much. Just wanted to say 'good morning' to my favorite student!" Sasuke snorted and gave him a 'you'll think I'll fall for that' look.

"Whatever." Then averted his eyes back to the space he was staring off into before he was interrupted. Sasuke felt a little uneasy, his sensei's eyes were on him.

A few minutes pass. Sasuke narrowed his eyes, the pervert was still watching him. He snapped towards were he left his teacher last.

"Damnit Kakashi! Will you st-" Kakashi wasn't there.

"But, I swear I felt hi-" Sasuke felt a touch on his shoulder. He turned back to his front. And there Kakashi was, crouched in front of him, mask off, smiling.

"Kakashi, wha-" He was cut off by a quick kiss.

"You look cute today. You should wear stuff like this more often." With that Kakashi back flipped off the tree branch and disappeared into the sea of trees, leaving a blushing Sasuke sitting on the branch very confused.

**

* * *

**

Ayumu: See wasn't bad at all!

Sakura: Yeah. /whispers/ Yet.

Ayumu: What did you say?

Sakura: Nothing.

Ayumu: (not believing a think she says) What are you scheming?

Sakura: You know there is a reason this fic is rated teen….

Ayumu: …Oh dear.

Sakura: (has a pervertive evil smirk on her face)

Sasuke: Oh dear God what am I going to have to do.

Ayumu: You do NOT want to know.

Sasuke: ……..Dear God someone save me.


End file.
